Bobby's Accident
by Bridges06Students
Summary: by brewert. Everyone in the Strickland Propane building ran out just in time to see the tank explode inside the building.


_Disclosure: The following is a work of fan fiction, incorporating characters or situations created by Greg Daniels or belonging to Fox Interactive. This work is not presented for profit, nor may it be redistributed without consent of the author. I do not claim ownership or profit from these characters or situations, and use them under the fair-use rights provisions of copyright law._

**King of the Hill: **Bobby's Accident

"Hank the propane tank's going to explode. Get everyone out of here!" Buck exclaimed.

"I'm on it, sir," Hank said. Everyone in the Strickland Propane building ran out just in time to see the tank explode inside the building.

"Is everyone all right?" Buck asked.

"Dang it, Bobby's still in there!" Hank screamed. Bobby was hiding in the building's storage closet.

"I'm going to be alright," Bobby thought to himself, "It's all just a dream and…" BOOM! The whole building is engulfed in flames.

"Look, Hank," Buck said, "The fire department is here and they're going to rescue your son." Hank feeling helpless stared at the burning building and said to himself, "Bobby, please be okay." About ten minutes later, some firefighters come out with Bobby unconscious. The firefighters look at Hank.

"Are you this boy's parent?"

"Yes, I am. Is he alright?"

"He suffered from third degree burns and is completely out cold right now. He needs immediate medical attention!"

"Dear Lord!" Hank said. The firefighter's ER crew put Bobby on the stretcher and place him in the ambulance and took off. Hank, following the ambulance called Peggy, his wife.

"Peggy, Bobby's in the hospital and this time it's serious!" Hank exclaimed.

"Is it more serious than the time Bobby got hit in the head with the football?"

"It's much worse! He was caught in a propane tank explosion, unconscious, and suffered third degree burn." Hank said. "Come to the hospital as soon as you can Peggy."

Then Peggy started getting ready to go to the hospital when she saw Luann watching TV. "Well aren't you going to get ready? Bobby's in the hospital again and he needs all the support the support he can get. I'm going over next door to tell Connie, (Bobby's girlfriend,) what happened."

"Hey! Nobody told me what's going on!" Luann complained "What'd you expect me do?"

"I'm telling you now!" Peggy said "Now get a move on."

"Oh alright," Luann said. Luann started getting ready while Peggy went over to Connie's house. Peggy knocked on the door and Kahn, (Connie's dad,) answered the door. "Oh no! What hillbilly wife doing over here?"

"Kahn, I need to speak to Connie for a sec."

"Oh, alright just don't take too long!" Kahn left and called Connie to come to the door.

"What's wrong Mrs. Hill?" Connie asked.

"Well, I have some bad news about Bobby. He was caught in a propane explosion and had to be token to the hospital."

"Is he okay?"

"Well, he's unconscious and suffered from third degree burns but you can come with me to the hospital. Luann and I are about to leave now."

"Okay I'll come. I'm just going to tell my dad right now but he'll probably say no. Connie went back inside and asked her dad.

"WHAT?" Kahn screamed. "Of course you can't go with hillbillies to see their son. It's probably a good thing he's in hospital!"

"Dad, how could you say something like that? He's in the hospital. If you can't say yes, I'm just going to go anyway!"

"Now Kahn Junior, (that's what Kahn calls Connie,) you aren't going! Connie runs out the house and told Peggy that her dad just didn't understand.

"Oooooh that Kahn! He never understands anything! Come on Connie let's go!" Luann was already in the car waiting on Peggy. Connie and Peggy get in the car and drive off.

Meanwhile back at the hospital Hank was sitting in the chair in Bobby' room watching Bobby lay in the bed motionless but still breathing.

"Hang in there Bobby." Hank said. Suddenly Bobby woke up and looked at Hank.

"Dad, what happened to me?"

"Bobby! You're all right!" Hank exclaimed.

"I guess. But I'm still trying to figure out what happened. I remember holding a propane tank because I was doing magic tricks for bring-your-son-to-work day. Then I dropped it by mistake and hid in the closet but I forgot what happened then." Bobby muttered.

"Dang it, Bobby! So you dropped the tank!" Hank exclaimed. "I take my eyes off you for one second and you drop a tank without telling anybody!"

"I'm sorry Dad. I guess I wasn't being really careful as I thought I was. The tank was kind of heavy and it just slipped through my fingers," Bobby said. "When I was in the closet hiding, I thought I wouldn't see everyone again."

"Well, you can see us now!" Connie said. Peggy, Luann, and Connie were at the door listening to the whole conversation.

"Bobby, we were so worried about you," Peggy said. Then the doctor came in do check up on Bobby.

"You're lucky your boy is still alive," the doctor said. "He inhaled so much smoke he suffocated and went unconscious. If he wasn't rescued in time he would've been in a coma.

"Dear God, I'm glad you're safe, Bobby," Luann said.

"Bobby will have to stay in the hospital for many days because his lungs were damaged and needs time to recover," the doctor said.

"Okay, doctor, wait what's your name?" Hank asked.

"My name is Doctor Ray, but you can just call me Ray," the doctor said.

"Okay, Ray, just make sure keep a careful watch on my boy and make sure he doesn't eat too much. Bobby's got a weight issue and he shouldn't be eating too much and just lay down in a bed all day," Hank said.

"Will do," Doctor Ray said.

"All right Bobby, we'll see you tomorrow," everyone said. Hank got in his truck while Connie, Luann, and Peggy got in Peggy's car.

Hank, Peggy, and Luann walked into their house while Connie sneaked into her room through her bedroom window to avoid being detected by her father.

"Hopefully, Bobby will make a full recovery," Hank said to Peggy. Hank and Peggy were in bed now. It was about 10:00 p.m.

"You'll just have to give him some time." Peggy said. Then Hank, Peggy, and Luann, (in another room,) went to sleep.

About two weeks later Bobby is released from the hospital. Hank and Peggy went to the hospital to pick Bobby up. Hank, looking at Bobby said, "Have you gotten fatter?"

"I guess I put on a couple of pounds," Bobby said looking at his gut. "Doctor Ray was really nice. He let me stay up till 12:00 and let me eat nothing but ice cream, even though I didn't have my tonsils removed! And he also…" Bobby continued on as he gets into Hank's car and they drive off.


End file.
